Fossil fuels have long been used as a resource to produce energy. Fossil fuels refer to sources of energy that are made from carbon and formed in the earth over many years. Fossil fuels are generally considered non-renewable resources. Non-renewable resources are resources that depleted much faster than new reserves of fossil fuels can be formed. Recently, the demand for energy has increased. With the supply of non-renewable resources decreasing, the price of energy has increased.
As a result, emphasis has been placed on developing renewable resources to produce energy. Renewable resources are resources that can be replenished in the earth naturally. Renewable resources are resources that can be replenished at a rate that can sustain the rate of consumption of the resource. Renewable resources may include sunlight, wind, water, and plants.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus, which takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above as well as possibly other issues.